After Hours
by Groovy82
Summary: It's late at night, and Randy and Hyde talk. slash. Revised chapter three, hopfuly will have the last two chapters done today.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

After hours

chapter one, Hyde's POV

Grooves Record store, 12:32 A.M..

I sat in my office, in the back of the record store. I was doing inventory and checking sells books, when I heard someone moving around the front. I knew it couldn't be Sam, she'd left me last month I was somewhat happy about that. It couldn't be Fez or Jackie, because they had gone to an ABBA concert. It couldn't be Donna, she for some reason went to Chicago to visit Kelso. So I got up and walked out of my office, going into the main room I saw Randy holding a six pack of beer.

"Hey man I thought you went home," I said leaning against the wall.

"I thought you'd like some beer."

"Cool thanks." I said as I walked over to the couch, and sat down. Randy came over and sat with me. He took a beer for himself and handed me one. "So how are things with you and Donna."

"Donna broke up with me." Randy said sipping his beer. I started wondering why Donna would dump Randy, she really seemed to like him. It couldn't be that she still loved Eric, and wanted him back. We learned the real reason he broke up with her, was that he met and fell in love with an African woman, by the name of. Well I can't remember the name. Well to make a long story short, he has decided to live there.

"Why did she brake up with you?" I finely asked, noticing that he on his second beer. "Ok man slow down there."

"She's moving to Chicago." Randy said as I also took my second beer, yeah I finished mine fast too.

This came as a shock to me, so I finely decided to ask, "I thought she was only going to visit Kels . . . OOOHHH." It finely dawned on me that Donna liked Kelso, why and how long had this been happening? Man Randy is hot, WHAT . . . man what's in this beer? I took a long sip of my drink, as I saw Randy open another one, we were both getting drunk. "You shouldn't drink too fast. It's not good for you." I said as I opened my third as well.

"Ok mommy," Randy said laughing as he sipped his drink again. He moved closer to me, and rested his arm behind the couch. We were sitting so close that our lags and sides were touching, it felt good. Holy crap did I just think that?

"Hey Randy," I said turning to face him, witch made it so my hand was resting on his thigh. "Donna doesn't deserve someone as cute as you." His eyes widened as I said this, and I think he was freaked out, even I was freaked out. His hand came up to my face, and lightly touched my cheek. I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body, it was new to me but I liked it just the same. I felt myself lean in and kiss his lips, soft and quick at first. Our eyes locked on one another, I realized I had my sunglasses on, so I took them off and threw them aside. "Donna's my best friend, and I love her like a sister. But you are a nice guy, and could do so much better."

Randy smiled as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Pulling me closer to him, he started kissing me. This time the kiss was deeper and slower, it felt good. "I didn't know you had blue eyes, why do you ware sun glasses?" He asked after braking the kiss.

"I don't know. I just do." I ran my fingers threw his hair, and started kissing him again. I for some reason I don't think what I was doing was caused by the beer, because I wasn't as drunk as I thought I was, when I said the next part. "Randy I love you."

"Oh I didn't know you felt that way," he said looking relieved. "Then why were you with sam?"

"I didn't know I was gay until a few months into our marriage. That's why she left she knew I was gay, and I love with someone I worked with, and she didn't want to stand in the way."

"I'm bisexual but I liked guys more then girls. I wasn't using Donna to cover that up, I really did like her." He moved over and sat on my lap, I looped my arms loosely around his waist. "While I was with Donna, I started realizing my feelings for you were real." He wrapped his arms around my neck, "I love you Steven."

"You're starting to sound like a girl, so shut up and kiss me already." Randy leaned in and kissed me, this time with more passion. His lips parted and I felt his tongue brush up ageist my lips. I parted my lips and let it in, it felt so warm and soft. After a while we had to stop, or we would stop breathing. "The Formans are out of town, so I have the house to myself. So do you want to come back home with me, and we finish what we started?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"Well I was thinking we'd go back to my apartment, beside I don't think Red and Kitty would approve, of two guys sleeping together in their house." I never thought of it that way, Randy was right they wouldn't approve. Would they approve of me being with Randy? You know what? For years they've treated me as their own son . . . ok they've treated me better then their own son. Well that's not something I want to worry about now, I'll worry about it later.

"Ok," I said as we both got off the couch. We locked up the store, and headed back to Randy's apartment, to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

After Hours

Chapter one, Randy's POV

Point Place Apartment Complex

"Nice place you've got hear," Steven and I were in my apartment, and I was giving him a tour of the place, saving the bedroom for last. "Do you live alone?"

"Yes I do it's fun sometimes, but there are times when I wish I had someone to live with." I said as we stood outside my bedroom door, before I opened it I asked. "Steven have you ever . . . you know, been with a man before?"

"No, I haven't why . . . have you?"

"Well I've been on dates with guys before, but I've never had sex with them." I moved closer to Steven wrapping my arms around his waist, and I kissed him. "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable, and that we're not moving to fast."

"No, we're not moving to fast, in fact we're moving just fine." Opening the door I lead him into the room, closing the door behind us.

Once in my bedroom we started making out, slowly at first then it got deeper. We moved to the bed and sat, not moving away from each other. Steven removed his AC/DC shirt then unbuttoned mine. He lay on the bed and I got on top of him, so the full lengths of our bodies were touching. I kissed his neck and planted little kisses down his body, until I reached the top of his jeans. Straitening his lags I undid the button and zipper, then pulled them off. As I was about to remove his boxers, Steven sat up and pulled me down onto the bed. He started kissing me as he removed my paints, I reached up and removed his boxers.

"Oh is that how we're going to do it?" He said removing my briefs, and we were both naked. "Randy do you want to stop now, are you not ready?"

"Not the first night together." I said smiling up at him. I could gaze into his blue eyes forever. "Will you spend the night with me?"

"Yes I thought I was spending the night anyway." After we moved under the covers of the bed, laying as close to each other as possible. We made out until we were both too tired to keep our eyes opened. I rested my head on his chest and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N; I know this chapter is short and kind of cheesy. But I don't know if this site allows explicit material, even if the rating has been changed to the highest one.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

After hours

Chapter three, Hyde's POV.

Point Place Apartment complex.

"Steven will you help me with this?" Randy asked walking out of our bedroom. three months after Randy and I hooked up, I moved in with him. I know it seems fast but with Laurie and Eric gone, I wanted Red and Kitty to be able to enjoy their golden years, and not have some burn out record store owner living in their basement. Red and Kitty still don't know Randy and I are lovers, so we're telling them and the group today, at the Formans forth of July BBQ.

"What do you need babe?" I asked as I saw him fiddling with his tie. I rolled my eyes and took the tie from Randy. "You don't need a tie, it's just a small get together among friends."

"I know it is, I'm just nervous."

"Why?"

"We're telling everyone about us, and I'm afraid they'll hate us." Randy sat on the couch in a huff. I threw the tie on the coffee table and sat next to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh sweetie it's ok. They're going to be fine with it."

"How do you know?" He leaned into me and rested his head on my chest.

"I've known the Formans for years and know they'll be happy for us. I also know that Fez, Jackie, Kelso, and Donna will be fine with it too." I said silently hoping I was right. "And if they don't like it, that's their fait. We don't need them. We have each other."

"Steven don't say that," Randy said looking up at me. "They've been your friends for years, don't disown them for me."

I didn't know what he meant by that but I let it pass, wanting to move on. "Ready to go?" We got up and left the apartment.

Forman house

We arrived at the Forman's house fifteen minutes later. Red and Bob were outside cleaning the grill. Kitty was inside cooking. "Hi Mrs. Forman," I said as I Rested a plate of baked beans that Randy whipped up, and a case of beer that I brought on the way over, on the table.

"Randy, Steven. I'm so happy you could make it, everyone's in the basement." Kitty said hugging us both, then going outside to talk to Red.

Before we headed to the basement, I stopped him and decided to ask him, what he meant before. "Randy, what did you mean before when you said, I shouldn't disown them for you?"

"When I told my parents I liked guys they disowned me, and so did the people I thought were my friends." He ran a hand threw my hair. "I don't want you to lose your friends or family, because of me."

"Randy everything's going to be fine, it will work out. Red and Kitty were cool with the two gay guys who live next door, so they'll be cool with us." This seemed to calm Randy down a little, so we headed down to the basement.

We entered the basement and saw Fez sitting in the lawn chair, eating a bag of candy. Jackie sat on the end of the couch closet to Fez, complaining to everyone about something. Kelso sat on the other end with his arm resting on the back of the couch, Donna was in the middle sitting really close to Kelso, with her hand resting on his lag. Before they saw us I quickly kissed Randy on the lips then walked the rest of the way in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said sitting on my chair, Randy sat on the floor in front of me.

"Hey Hyde when did you get hear? I heard you moved out." Kelso said looking at me.

"Yeah I'm living with Randy." Everyone looked at us until Fez spoke up.

"Wow two guys living together no women. You two are very lucky SOB's." Fez ate some candy then continued. "To have a place of your own and do with hot girls all the time."

"Yes that's what we do." Randy and I said in unison.

"So Donna what are you doing now?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well I'm living in Chicago with Mike, working and putting myself through school."

"Who's Mike?" After this question was asked everyone looked at Randy, like he had two heads.

I leaned over close to Randy, and said softly, "Mike is Kelso's first name."

Randy looked away from everyone, while trying to hide the embarrassed expression on his face. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot."

"That's ok," Kelso said resting his beer on the coffee table. "I had to quit my job at the playboy club, and get a job with the Chicago P.D."

"And that's a bad thing?" Donna said sounding insulted.

"No, of course not." He wrapped his arms around Donna and kissed her. "I was just telling Hyde that I got a better job."

"Sorry about that babe." She said lightly rubbing his lag with her hand.

There was a moment of silence until Jackie spoke up. "Well I for once I'm happy with my life, and couldn't ask for anything more." She sat up straighter on the couch, and continued. "I live in New Yourk and work for the Today's show."

"Well good for you Jackie," Fez said sounding annoyed. "You live on your own while the rest of us are still working as shampoo boys." I knew Fez loved his job, but he sometimes liked to complain, just so he'd have something to say. Just then we heard Kitty shout down to us, that dinner was ready.

We all sat inside in the living room, because it started to rain. Red sat in his green chair, Kitty sat on the couch closest to him. Bob sat next to her, with his new girlfrined Bree, Kelso and Donna sat together on the piano bench. Jackie, Fez, Randy, and I pulled in dining room chairs to sit on. Now I looked at everyone I'd known for years, and really hoped they'd accept me and Randy as lovers, and would see past the fact that we're both guys. I had a feeling this would be very heard on Mrs. Forman, because both her biological kids were living outside the contrary. Never called or let anyone know what was going on.

"Steven?" Randy whispered. "Are you ready to tell them?"

"Yes," I whispered back standing and clearing my throte. "Everyone I have something I need to tell you." After I got everyone's attention I continued. "Mrs. and Mr. Froman I love you both, and I'm grateful for everything you two did for me. I moved in with Randy three months ago becasue Randy and I are lovers." I heard gaspes of shock from everyone, and when no one said anything it scared me.

Just then Randy stood next to me, and said. "I know everyone's shocked by this, and I hope you find it in your hearts to accept me and Steven. And know that I love him with all my heart, and would never do anything to hurt him."

Out of nowhere Kitty burst into tears and ran from the room, but before she closed the door she shouted. "Now I'm never gonna have any grandkids, Laurie came out of the closit while in Canida, and is living in sin with some woman somewhere. Eric lives in Africa with Apudo, and is never coming home." With that Kitty left the room, and we heard her leave the house.

"Now look what you two dumbasses did, you upset Kitty." Red shouted standing from his chair.

"What we did?" I shouted back becaming angry. "The only thing Randy and I did was come out, and tell everyone how much we love each other."

"I wonder how you're father would feel about this, he'd take that recoud store from you." Red didn't wait for an answer, he just stormed out of the room to find Kitty. What Red didn't know was that my dad already knew, about me and Rendy. He walked in on me and Randy making out in the back room at the store last month, and was ok with it.

"Well I for one am happy for you two." Bree said hugging me and Randy, "congradulations." She looked at Bob for his responce. "Well Bob what do you think?"

He stood from his seat and came over to us. "It dosen't matter who you love, as long at that person loves you back." I knew Bree told him that at one time, becasue she was a woman who was very open-minded. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks guys." I said before they whent off to the bar, to get drinks. I looked at my friends hoping for some sort of responce, but found them just sitting there staring. I started to wonder if what happened between Randy and his friends would happen to me and my friends. Would they throw away years of friendship just because I'm gay?

"Looks like this storme isn't gonna let up anythime soon." Randy said trying to lighten the mood. Even though he was talking about the one outside I'm sure he meant the one forming in this living room. He looked at me and I could see that he was very concerned. "I hope Mrs. Froman's ok."

"Why the hell would you care." Donna shouted. I looked over and saw her standing in front of the couch, tears streaming down her face. "Were you useing me to get to Hyde? Did you really want to be with me?"

I looked over at Kelso who was still sitting where Donna had been. He stood and put his arm around Donna and held her. "Donna lets go talk outside on the porch."

"Ok." She said as he led her to the door.

"Hey Donna, how long have you been in love with Kelso?" Randy asked before she opened the door, causeing them both to look back.

"why does that matter?" Donna asked as Kelso opend the door. "Were you useing me to get with Hyde?"

"No, but you broke up with me for Kelso."

"Oh what's with all the stupid questions?" I shouted causeing everyone to shut up. "I love Randy and he loves me, and that's all that matters. If you can accept it that's great, but if you can't, well then that's your problem."

"This is perfect for you Steven." Jackie spoke up for the first time. "You never wanted a kide or a family, or to get married." I looked at her and saw complete sadness in her eyes, and it broke my heart. "Congradulations Steven you got what you wanted."

"Jackie, that's not what I wanted at all." She burst into tears and left with Donna, Fez, and Kelso.

The Point Plave apartment complex

Later that night I lay in bed, and wondered how my friends could be so unaccepeting and crul, even after all we've been threw. I looked over and saw Randy sitting up in bed, looking at nothing.

"Hey baby, what's wroing?"

"You said everything would be fine, and they'd be cool with it."

"I was wrong." I said pulling Randy down on the bed, and wrapping my arms around him. "I thought they'd be cool with it. you never know who your real friends are, but at least we have each other."

"Is that what you want, Steven. Is to be alone in the world." Randy got out of bed and left the room, I got up and followed him into the bathroom. "Do you mind I have to pee."

"We've done that infront of each other before, what's so different about now?" I said sitting on the edge of the bath tub. "We're not alone in the world we have Bob, Bree, Fez, and I'm sure Josh and Jeff are nice guys."

"Who are Josh and Jeff?"

"The gay guys who live next door to Red and Kitty."

"How do you know Fez is ok with it, he walked out with the rest of them."

"Becasue he called me while you were out getting milk." I said as Rendy walked over and sat next to me. "He said he was just to shocked to responed before, but he's happy for us." I saw that Rendy still wasn't convinced, but knew one day he would be. After a while I smiled knowing what to do, to cheer Randy up. I leaned back and turned the water on, then took off my shirt.

"Steven, what are you doing?"

I din't answer I stood and removed my paints. Then I pulled Randy up and took off his clothes, making us completey naked. "I'm gonna take a shower, care to join me?"

"Sure." I kissed Randy then we both got in the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

After hours

Chapter Chapter fore. Randy's P.O.V

Point Placce Wisconsin. Augest 23, 1998

Soon after what happened at the formans, Donna and Kelso whent back to Chicago, then Jackie whent back to New york. As days turned into weeks, weeks turned into moths, and months turned into years, any connction Steven had with them fizzled. Though he never said anything I could tell that deep down it hurt. In 1985 Bob and Bree broke up and Bob moved to California, to reunite with Midge. Soon after that the Formans moved to Flarida, but didn't give Steven any adress of where they'd be living. Fez who at once was ok with us being together has moved back to his home country, with Bree. the only two we have left is Josh and Jeff, the tow men who use to live next door to the formans. Steven still owned Grooves and I still worked with him, and every now and then we'd close the shore and have fun in the back room. Well anyway in 1990 we sadly had to fire Leo, due to the fact that he was getting old and Steven and I had to put him in a nurceing home. Steven really didn't like the edea but after he took Steven's car for a joy ride and crashed it into the Hub, while listening to a Billy Jole song. (no pun intended), we had no choice.

Wow I can't beleive it's been eighteen years since that fathful night, in the record store. That night I fell in love with Steven Hyde and knew he was the one I'd spend the rest of my life with. As I stand hear in front of him at an aulter, ready to share my life with him. He looks so good, and I sure he thinks I do to. We smile at each other as the judge performs out comment cerimony.

"Do you Randy Pearson take Steven Hyde, to be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health form this day foward, till death do part."

"I do."

"Do you Steven Hyde take Randy Pearson, to be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health form this day foward, till death do part."

"I do."

"By the power invested in me and the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you married." He closed his book and smiled at us. "You may now kiss."

We threw our arms aroud each other and kissed, while our two friends and best men watched and cheered. Steven and I turned to Josh and Jeff who'd just gotten married last month, and the fore of us walked out of the Green Bay city hull.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Josh asked Steven as we got into the car.

"It's feels great, I love my wittle Wandy pop so much." I blushed at the privet nick-name he'd given me but never shared with others, so I gues he was really happy today.

"So, who's gonna take who's last name?" Jeff asked as he drove to the two family house the fore of us lived in, they lived on one side and Steven and I lived on the other side. "You know when Josh and I got married, we had to really think about it. And in the end when we dicided, we were both happy with what we chose to do."

"Yes I remember, Steven and I were at your wedding." I said. "I also remember how fun it was."

"I also remember what name they both chose, because they didn't like the other's last name with their first name." Steven said laughing a little. "The name of their favorite TV show."

"Oh come on, Brady isn't such a bad last name." Josh said defending himself and his husband.

"Your right it's not, but Randy and I already decided on who's name to use."

I smiled at the three other men in the car, as we pulled into our drive way. "I'm taking Steven's last name." I said kissing Steven on the lips. "So are we on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes." Josh and Jeff said in unison. "See you at 7:oo."

"Yes." Steven said as we headed into our side of the hosue. He walked inot the kitchen while I sat on the couch. He returned a minute later with not beer but a bottle of wine.

"Well aren't we mr. Classy?" I teased as he poured the wine into two wine glasses, and handed me one. "Hear's to a life time of happieness and love."

"Hear's to Steven and Randy Hyde, together for ever and aways." We clanked glasses and siped our wine, as our life togethr started.

The End.

AN; Ok I know Hyde seems a little OOC, but it's fiction. And I want to know if anyone can telll me what the date on the top of the page by the town and state in? (Other then it being Randy and Hyde's wedding date).


End file.
